A Little Justice At Any Cost
by Mike Paterno
Summary: Grant Rashton decides on how he will handle a feisty Federal Assistant Prosecutor that is going to be his opponent in an upcoming high profile federal case.


**_A LITTLE JUSTICE AT ANY COST  
By Mike Paterno_**

**Disclaimer:** _The Lyon's Den_, it's characters, and situations, are the sole property of The NBC Television Network and 20th Century Fox Productions. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

**Rating:** PG-14

**Summary:** Grant Rashton decides on how he will handle a feisty Federal Assistant Prosecutor that is going to be his opponent in an upcoming high profile federal case.

**Author's Notes:** This extremely short "ficlet" was inspired by a challenge, before the show originally aired, to create a guest starring character for _The Lyon's Den_, along with a scene with, or about, the afore mentioned character. Although the guest starring character that I've created (Michelle Washington) is the subject of this story, she is not in it.

**_A LITTLE JUSTICE AT ANY COST_**

It was just before three o'clock in the afternoon when Grant Rashton descended the metal steps that led down from the sidewalk to his favorite watering hole in downtown Washington, DC. He had been going to "The Bottom Line", a small out of the way bar located near Farragut Square, since first becoming an attorney at Lyon, La Crosse Levine. He liked the atmosphere and the fact that it rarely had a crowd. The food was acceptable, although nothing fancy, and the customers that sat near or around him were all regular patrons that mainly kept to themselves. Grant walked over to the bar, sat down and ordered a bourbon and coke.

"Rough day, Mr. Rashton" inquired Hank, the daytime bartender"You look a little out of it." He placed the drink in front of Grant.

"No, not really, Hank" answered Grant"I just have an important case that's going to trial in a few days and don't know very much about the federal prosecutor that I'll be facing."

Hank smiled"I wouldn't worry about it, Mr. Rashton. If your firm gave you the case to handle, I'm sure they figured that you'd win it."

Grant made a sarcastic chuckle and sipped his drink"I suppose." He reached for his briefcase and pulled out a large manila folder marked 'Michelle Washington'"I need to look over some things, Hank. I'll let you know when I'm ready for another drink, okay"

Realizing that this was his cue to leave, Hank nodded his head and moved down the bar.

Grant opened the folder and glanced over its contents. This was the first chance he had to look it over since his secretary, Brit Hanley, gave it to him as he was leaving the office. She had told him that"It might prove interesting to him" and smiled when she put it in his hands. Grant began thumbing through some of the papers and came across a photograph of an attractive African-American woman in her mid to late thirties. 'So this is what my worthy opponent looks like,' he thought to himself, 'Hmm, not bad, not bad at all.'

He then read a brief dossier that had apparently been prepared by Brit, 'Michelle Washington. Assistant Federal Prosecutor, Federal District Court, District of Columbia. Born September 30, 1966, in Washington, DC, to Cecil and Mary Washington. Grew up in N.E. Washington and attended McKinley High School. Graduated with honors in 1984. Has B.A in English from The University of District of Columbia, 1988. Has law degree from The University of Baltimore, 1990. Passed bar exam on first attempt. Became attorney in the Justice Department, 1992. Became Assistant Federal Prosecutor, 2000.'

Grant chuckled and thought, 'She didn't exactly attend the best schools now, did she?' He looked over the cases that she had handled and found that she had successfully prosecuted a majority of them. 'She's good, I'll give her that.'

He then read over a handwritten file that contained her personal information. 'She's single; both parents deceased and according to this, has no personal life. Her only passion is the law. She volunteers as an attorney for legal aid and has worked pro-bono for low income clients.' He shook his head"Oh perfect, a bleeding heart! This is just what I _DON'T_ need to go up against in the Morgan Case"

Grant downed his drink and motioned for Hank to make him another.

"Here ya go, Mr. Rashton, another bourbon and coke. How was the first one"

"Not too bad, Hank. I, ehem, _AM_ having another, aren't I"

"I get your drift, Mr. Rashton. Just let me know if you want anything else, okay" Hank walked down to the other end of the bar.

Grant was quite concerned about his adversary. The Morgan case was very important to the firm and Phillip Morgan had been a long time client. It didn't matter to him that Morgan had been indicted for fraud and that he apparently cheated the federal government out of six million dollars in bogus contracts. What mattered to Grant was to get his client acquitted and collect his huge fee, no matter what it took to do it. According to some of the other papers that he had read, Michelle Washington lived alone, had no social life and rarely went out on a date. After finding a cell phone number on Ms. Washington's dossier, Grant grinned broadly as an interesting thought suddenly crossed his mind. He reached for his cell phone and gave her a call.

Using his considerable charm, Grant quickly spoke after she answered her phone"Ms. Michelle Washington? Hello. I'm Grant Rashton and I'll be representing Phillip Morgan for Lyon, La Crosse Levine. I thought that maybe we could discuss some aspects of the case." He waited for her reply"I see. Well, how about tonight? Perhaps you could meet me at 'The Bottom Line' on I Street, near Farragut Square? Good! Let's say, oh, in about two hours" Grant's huge smile gave away her answer"Fine, Ms. Washington, I'll see you then. Goodbye for now."

Grant put his cell phone back in his suit coat pocket and chuckled"Ha! This is going to be easier than I thought" he said to himself smugly"This case is as good as won"

**THE END**


End file.
